


Giggling, Tea and the Blanket Police

by rvaleardis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Giggling, M/M, silly one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: What started as a night in and ended with the Blanket Police coming to life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I do not own Merlin.  
> This is is just a silly one-shot that I came up with. Hope you guys like it! :)

All one needs is tea and some great company every once in a while to unwind.   
This statement leads to Merlin to queuing up their favorite movies in the living room, having the sofa overflowing with blankets and a bunch of different snacks on the coffee table. Arthur was making his way from the kitchen with two mugs full to the brim of tea.

“Careful love, don’t need any mishaps tonight.”  
“Are you sure? I find burning myself with tea is just the right thing to make the evening more fun.”  
“Your sarcasm is noted and not appreciated it.”  
Arthur hands Merlin his mug, puts his on the coffee table and makes himself comfortable on the couch.  
“Every time we do something like this there seem to be more and more blankets. It is as if by magic.” While saying the last sentence Arthur shoots Merlin a pointed look.  
“What? I like being comfortable. Is it a crime to buy a fluffy blanket or two? Are you the newly appointed blanket police?”  
“If I were the blanket police, you would be in jail by now. Officer Pendragon reporting for blanket safety duty. Keeping our streets safe from blanket aficionados.”  
Merlin was going in for a sip as Arthur was speaking and couldn’t get to it because The Giggles started. Yes, this phenomenon deems to be capitalized.  
“Oh no not The Giggles. Great! It will take you about 15 minutes to calm down.”

Merlin was not paying attention. He was too busy balancing his mug while giggling away. All he could think about was Arthur in an officer uniform with aviators talking into a radio about blanket-buying suspects. The radio was shaped like a teddy bear.  
“Merlin breathe! You are starting to look blue!”  
Merlin takes deep breaths and calms down.  
“Ok, I am calm. Are you all set for me to press play?”  
“Yes, Officer Pendragon is set. So, what made you giggle so hard?”  
“You in an officer uniform talking into a teddy bear radio.”  
“Funny because last Halloween when I dressed up as an officer there wasn’t a giggle in sight. In fact, I am pretty sure we ended up leaving the party early and spending the rest of the night and the following day in bed.”  
“That was such an amazing night. Do you still have that costume?”  
“Yes, it is in the closet.”  
“I think it is about time to take it out for a spin.”  
“But… our tea will get cold! This is one of the best cups of teas I have ever made. Wait why am I saying no to sex?”  
They were a crazy mess making their way into the bedroom. Left the mugs on the coffee table and the television on. It is a wonder they didn’t break anything. 

The evening went from being a night in with laughter, tea, and movies to being a night where the only sounds were the banging of the headboard and escaping moans. Merlin and Arthur were incredibly relaxed the next day.

They were having breakfast on the couch with the television on and fresh mugs of tea when The Giggles commenced again.  
“What on earth are giggling about now?”  
“Well if you have teddy bear radio it is only fair that you have a soft cuddly police car.”  
“You aren’t going to forget about this anytime soon are you? It was a joke.”  
“Of course not. I can’t wait to tell Morgana about the car idea.”  
Arthur stops eating and turns to Merlin slowly.  
“Did you tell her about this?” Arthur says slowly.  
“Of course, she is going to make your costume for Halloween this year. Be prepared.”  
“Meerliin!!!!” 

Eight months later finds these two at Morgana’s Annual Halloween Party.  
Merlin dressed as a sorcerer and Arthur in his fluffy white and blue Blanket Police uniform courtesy of Morgana.

What started as a night in and ended with the Blanket Police coming to life.


End file.
